


Dressing Like Superheroes

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: It's Halloween, and this year Rose and the Doctor's kids have decided they want to surprise their parents with their costumes - but what could they be dressed as?And why does Jackie think Rose is going to cry when she sees them?





	Dressing Like Superheroes

“Remind me why Jackie’s the one helping the children with their costumes this year?”  The Doctor asked his wife as they waited in the mansion’s kitchen.

Rose shrugged.  “They wanted their costumes to be secrets this year, Mum offered to help to keep the surprise.”

“So you don’t know what they are?”

“No.”  She said patiently, as though they hadn’t had this conversation umpteen times in the six weeks since the kids made their announcement.

“Right.”  He paced back and forth in front her perch on the bar stool, barely resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair.

Rolling her eyes, Rose checked the clock on the wall again, slightly annoyed that it was taking so long for everyone else to be ready.  They’d been told to be there, costumes on, at five o’clock; it was now half past, and they’d not seen hide nor hair of anyone at all.

Just as she pulled her phone out to text Jackie again, the woman herself appeared in the kitchen.

“Mum!”  Rose stared at her, taking in the costume she’d chosen.

Somehow, Jackie had squeezed herself into a Wonder Woman outfit, complete with cape and thigh-high boots.

“Oh, don’t you look precious!”  Jackie cooed, coming over to her daughter.  “What’re you supposed to be?”

Jackie gently brushed her fingers along Rose’s exposed belly, which had been painted blue and green in an exact replica of the Earth – the Doctor had insisted on accuracy.  Under her skin, their daughter thumped reassuringly.

Other than the belly, Rose was dressed in a beige dress she’d made and covered in plastic vines, with loose hair.

“Mother Earth.”  Rose explained, and Jackie nodded wisely.

“Good plan, using the bump.  You look wonderful.”  She then turned to her son-in-law, raising an eyebrow.  “And you?”

The Doctor stopped his pacing, turning to face them and holding out his arms.  He was dressed in a long white gown, with a white beard and wig giving him an aged appearance.  There was a large hourglass hanging on a chain around his neck, and clocks and sundials painted on the gown.

“Father Time, of course!”  He declared grandly, giving a bit of a twirl.  Jackie stared.

“Right.”  Unimpressed, she turned back to her daughter.  “So, the kids are ready.  Are you?”

“Absolutely.  What are they dressed as?”  Impatient now, Rose fidgeted on her seat.

“You’ll see.  Sit tight.  Oh, and you’ll probably cry – be ready.”  Jackie warned, before going back to the stairs while the Doctor joined Rose.

“All right, ready.”  Rose called, and Jackie swung the door open to reveal Tony, Sarah, and William.

The three children shuffled out holding hands, looking sheepish now that the moment had arrived, while Rose and the Doctor stared in confusion.

Rose managed to speak first.  “Wow!  You look spectacular.”  Her uncertainty must have shown in her voice, as Jackie smirked over at them.

“Don’t you recognize their costumes?”  She asked coyly.

“Of course!  They’re- they’re-”  The Doctor tried, glancing at his wife helplessly.

“They’re dressed like their heroes.”  Jackie teased, and that only seemed to make them more befuddled.

“Right.”

The children shifted under their gaze, little Sarah between her uncle and brother, swinging their joined hands.

Rose’s mind quickly shuffled through every superhero she knew, both in this universe and their original, but nothing matched.  Sarah was in a pink, puffy dress, William was in blue jeans, a jumper, and had a jacket over his arm, and Tony was in a long, camel colored coat, with only trainers visible under it.

Finally, Sarah couldn’t take the suspense, and blurted it out.  “Look, Mummy, I’m you!”  Letting go of the boys’ hands, she stepped forward to twirl in her dress that Rose now recognized with a jolt as a close facsimile of the one she’d worn for the coronation, so long ago.

Eyes wide, she looked at the boys in a new light, recognizing William’s outfit as being that of her first Doctor’s, especially when he swung on his miniature leather jacket.  Then she turned to her brother, who opened his coat to reveal a brown suit with blue pinstripes, and a clip-on tie with roses on it.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, she looked up at her husband to see his jaw clenched, tears welling in his eyes.

Stepping out from behind her, he fell to his knees with his arms open, and all three children rushed into them.  Squeezing them together tightly, he rained kisses on each tiny crown, before looking up at his wife.

Rose carefully climbed off her chair, going over to her mother and giving her a tight hug.  “Thank you.”  She whispered in Jackie’s ear, knowing this was much more for the Doctor than for her.

Jenny stepped out then, having allowed her younger siblings their moment in the spotlight.  Rose’s heart gave a painful twist to see the girl dressed in black trousers, pink jumper, and purple leather jacket.  She pulled her close as well, pressing a kiss to the girl’s forehead.

“Oh, I was happy to help.”  Jackie muttered back.  “It was their idea – they all wanted to be the two of you.  Even this one – especially this one.  I just helped guide them, get it all together.  They wanted to do it for you.”

Rose pulled back, teary eyed.  “I love you, Mum.”

“You too, sweetheart.”  Jackie smiled, before gently shoving her daughter and granddaughter towards the rest of the family.

As Rose embraced her children and brother, the Doctor rose and made eye contact with his mother-in-law while pulling Jenny close.

The gratitude in his eyes were enough to bring tears to Jackie’s, and she smiled brightly at him.  As much as she’d hated the alien when they first met, she couldn’t deny that things certainly seemed to have worked out.


End file.
